opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The strings stop moving
Jason L. Magnus and his dark side, Magnus no Owari... The two men, the center of the world for this day that will forever be remembered as a day taht changed society, finally stand face to face, and clash... Everything that the stand for, that they own, that they are is on the line. On their shoulders, the weight of the world. On their hands, the tools to become the winner. On their souls, a raging flame... And on their minds, just one thought. Nitoryu Ougi: / Owari no Hiken Victory. Tenpun Gurendan / Garuda Ken (Heavenly Wind, Crimson Sphere / Phoenix Sword) As Owari rises high in the air, he is set on flame, with immense heat radiating all around him. The flames take the shape of the wings of the legendary Garuda, the phoenix like god. On the other hand, Magnus controls some materials that come out of his swords with his telekinesis, with the power mimicing the way air moves particles around... Owari attacks, coming down with power and speed, while Magnus swings the two spheres of the materials that he created at the beast. The material ignites, and the two spheres explode violently, dealing heavy damage to Owari. The evil man, however, also managed to infict plenty of burn damage to his light side by commanding his flames with telekinesis just before the explosion. The two figthers do not back down, and as soon as they approach eachother, they try to slice so many times a mirage of a hundred swords appears around them. The sound of metal clashing echoes all around them, by they are not fazed by it... They are so used to it by now, after all. Owari no Hiken: Shut Down Owari finally manages to access a remote part of Magnus' brain, shutting it down, sending some of his vitals into disray. Magnus, however, grabs the opportunity that was created.... At the expense of losing control of his arms for a few seconds, he creates an immense ammount of telekinesis that spikes at Owari, impaling him. The beast however has taken much worse damage than this, and advances, slicing the stunned Magnus a few times. Magnus uses his kicks to block some sword strikes, and tries to attack with his trusty spinning hook kick, but Owari dodges it. Before he could even the wind that was created by the kick, Owari feels some pressure from behind. The illusionary Magnus that was standing infront of him is gone, and the real one attacks from behind with electrical-coated attacks. Owari releases immense ammounts of flames from his swords, trying to damage Magnus along the way, and they both suffer from the wrath of the elements they control so well, courtesy not only of their telekinesis, but also the elemental control some of the Pantheon Gods offer. Speaking of Pantheon Gods, both men, out of pure luck, simlultaneously open up either their Apollo or Hades god powers even more, realising Light and Darkness all around them. They coat their swords with them, and attack. The light that Magnus wielded instanly disintengrates as it touches Owari's darkness, but to get rid of the huge ammounts that were generated, the two fight for quite some time... In a certain instant, Magnus thrusts his one blade at Owari's head... A hand is seen, touching a string. it makes it vibrate, just a tiny bit. Magnus' thrust misses, even though it was perfectly planned and excecuted by one of the world's best. Magnus: Weird... / Owari: long till he notices? In the clash that ensues, that is basically a barrage of melee attacks that use the Light or Darkness around them, this happenes a few more times. Owari starts gaining the upper hand, as he gets a few good slashes in, too. After a good few minutes, Owari actually claims the finishing strike. Once again, we see the same hand touch a string, making it ston vibrating. It also hits another one, rather smoothly, and makes it vibrate... Noticably, the two strings have started losing their width, and the one that is being stopped from vibrating is thinner... Magnus' sword swings miss their targets, and at that point, Magnus is open... Owari closes his eyes, and his pantheon erupts. With a swift strike, in one fell swoop, he swings both his arms, and slashes at Magnus' throat, slicing it cleanly. Magnus drops his blades, in shock, and starts losing his balance... He takes a few steps, and actually grabs Owari... He looks at him, in shock, in disstress... Asking for help, maybe? Owari: You REALLY dissapoint me, Jason. Was it really so hard to defy it? I guess that, after all, without that ''power on your side, you would never defeat God... '''Isn't that right... Fate?' Magnus finally drops on his knees, right infront of Owari, after he almost hugged him, in a way, grasping for air and life. Owari: Is this enough, then? From the darkness behind Owari, a veil seems to be lifted... A portal appears, and a man walks through it. He is wearing a priest's robe, and he is looking at the two men.... He is a man we know Owari has allied with, and the ultimate follower of the user of the Kami Kami no Mi... Fate. Fate: Yes, Jason L. Magnus is in such a state of despair and lack of life that I think I am able to cut his thread... Well done, Owari. You have saved us both tons of effort. Fate grabs a string that manifests infront of him out of thing air, a black and golden one that looks ready to tear at a certain point. Fate: This, Jason L. Magnus, is your life's thread. This is your Destiny. Owari made sure that your spirit was weakened enough that it could be cut... And right now, I'll claim your destiny's end, courtesy of your End. Magnus still is on his one knee, with his one fist touching the ground, supporting his body... It seems that his body stopped trembling... These could be his last moments. Fate: This is your penatly for commiting the most detestable of sins... Claiming to retaliate against God! Repent for your sins and be gone from this world!!! Everything starts moving slowly... Owari is laughing, yet it seems he isn't completly satisfied. Magnus is still kneeling, fist on the ground, and Fate uses the Golden Scissors he was holding to cut the thread of Magnus' life... The blades come closer, ever closer, and time seems to have almost frozen... Or is it really getting slower? As the scissors are closing in evermore, Owari looks with the edge of his eye... He realises that things are not working the way they were supposed to be, and that they are out of luck... We get a bird's view of the island, and something is happening to it... slowly, a golden aura is formulating around it, one that could only be attributed to divinity. When God created the Fourteen God powers, he made sure to give us absolute authority... However, he knew that he was giving it to humans. He knew that it is our nature to dissagree, to fight, and to clash... So when two Gods clash, things get a little... weird This thought crosses Owari's mind, a memory that he shares with Magnus, one that was gained when his father talked to him about God and the system of the world... Everything returns to normal at once, and Fate closes the scissors... However, something went horribly wrong. The string of fate is in a great shape, and the scissors are totally missing their blades. Owari looks at Magnus, who raises his head. He is grinnign widely, and his throat is intact. He lifts the hand he was leaning on, and shows Owari something... A clock that he stole from Owari's pocket when he faked his desperation a few moments ago... What Fate sees is worse. A shadow appears infront of him, and chills run down his spine. We finally see a man, appearing infront of Fate, and punching him in the face so hard he plants him in the pavement beneath them, cracking it immensely. Jason L. Magnus: Gods are not a matter to take lightly, Owari. A cape is seen waving in the wind, as the final fighter in this war has arrived... George L. Magnus: Consider this your resting place. For touching my son's life, I will make you go through hell... Fate. Category:Blog posts